Death's Desire
by princess of chaos
Summary: Sasuke thought he was better, they'd said he was cured. So why is he craving so dangerously? warnings: contains stalking and death.....he's always watching....sasunaru yaoi.. M


Chapter 1

'The Smell of Him'

Hiya everyone. I'm currently doing my A-levels, but I got bored and this just suddenly popped into my head. I have the whole story planned out (which is a first for me) it just finding time to write it. I know I haven't updated my story 'heartbeat' but I promise after next Wednesday I'm dedicating myself to writing!! So get ready.

This story really starts off slow and is confusing at times. Basically he talks to himself really and just follow the story from there. There is gonna be slightly disturbing material in this story and also Sakura bashings. Its not that I don't like her its just a cool way of doing the plot.

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. If you do not recognise any characters then it means they are my own devices (but I don't like OC s so they wont come up very often). The genius that is the manga Naruto is totally way not mine. Thank youxxx

* * *

The room had been plain white before he moved in. As soon as he had stepped into the space which was to be his bedroom he knew it had to be changed. It was painted neutral so as new owners could decorate it easier. Better to paint over white than another colour. But he hated it white, hated, hated, hated it, yes.

Too much like the room back at Konoha. Too damn white, too damn white and perfect. So medicinal and clean and perfect. The lack of furniture didn't do anything to lift the similarity to 'that' room either. And the one window allowing light to illuminate the dust floating carelessly in the air also contributed to his overall distaste. The only upside of the window was that it didn't have steal bars. Good.

He had plenty of money in fact and had no reason to live in a 1 bedroom apartment of such low quality. So then what was it? He didn't know even after two years of living there.

Sasuke pushed open the bedroom door and ritually sat on the bed to admire his decoration. He did this every day at one time or another, he couldn't go on without soaking in the images at least once. The walls were no longer that disgusting white. No. certainly not. Not since 'that' day at least. He couldn't have the walls white, not like the room at Konoha…..no, no……..no.

He was never going back there again, and he didn't want to be reminded. He had finally left that life behind and just wanted to go back to how he used to be before any of that crazy stuff happened. No, never reminded of those terrible years. What terrible years, why does he remember screaming? Who's screaming? His, or someone else? No……never.

He covered the walls with pictures, photographs and Polaroids. He even nailed an orange T-shirt up to cover the windows. Sasuke would smile whenever the light seeped in through the material and it would stain the room with a soft warm glow. He never smiled unless it was because of 'him'. The pictures were of the same person over and over and over again. Repetitive and constant but beautiful never ending, no never ending. No. The young man with the golden hair and blue eyes, the man who had caught his gaze from the moment he left the hell that was his previous life.

Sasuke's hand reached down his body, fingers splaying themselves over his stomach, teasing the white skin. God, that day. The day he first saw him. The hands drifted lower. Lower, pushing into is trousers. Midnight eyes fixed on a particularly clear photo. Yes, touching feels good. Hands shaking slightly from the force of his own arousal. Up, down, up, stop and again. Thumb brushing over the head. Feel so good. Never taking his gaze from that face, that beautiful face in the photo. He did this every morning, in this room. His dirty little secret that nobody knew. Yes! Harder, faster, raw and passionate, thinking only of 'him'. Those eyes…..faster….. That blonde hair……..rougher……. The tanned expanse of skin on his neck…..more need more!….more…..his and only his……ah!……forever………... Yes. His and only his. He looked down at the cum on his fingers, white and sticky. A pink tongue poked from his dry lips and licked wantonly at his finger tips.

He had been released two years ago from Konoha asylum, they said he was cured. Cured of what? Oh yes, the voices. He used to listen to them, those little voices inside his head. They confused him so much back then. They whispered to him making him feel like eyes watched him wherever he went. Some days they shouted abuse so loud that his ears felt like they were bleeding. But it was the nights they said they loved him that really made his head spin. That, or the drugs he was on. The doctors said they were simply a manifestation of the emotions he had locked away after so many years of being alone. What was it again, multiple personality disorder with a dash of schizophrenia. He finally stopped listening to the voices in his head and instead started to pay attention to his nurses and doctors. Two years ago they said he was well again. Two years ago they let him go. He was free…

But was he really well. He couldn't tell anymore. Had he slipped back? No, couldn't have, they said he was cured……but he still heard them….sometimes at night……he heard the voices telling him he was wrong. They spoke to him the most when he was in the bedroom. His 'special' room. The room of pictures. He really should have kept on his medicine, yes, he should.

Sasuke pushed off his bed and walked over to the nearest wall standing directly in front of the clearest picture. Beautiful. Only way to describe him. He had seen this someone when he had just moved into the house. He had gone out to the shops to buy a little something to eat and decided to cut through the park. He had heard a dog barking. Sasuke had never been fond of dogs especially as one had bitten him at the age of 7. He remembered that it was the neighbours dog. By the time Sasuke's bite marks had healed, that damn thing had disappeared. However, the blood on Sasuke's school uniform did not. Who had killed it again? Oh yes, him. Mother asked so many questions that day.

As Sasuke turned round to see what creature could make such an irritating noise he spotted something that made his heart skip a beat. No, two beats. A young man sat watching the canine from his position on a park bench casually leaning back in an open friendly way. The blue-eyed Adonis. In that moment, Sasuke wanted him. Wanted him so much that he could feel the voices in his head whisper to be let out. Just for a moment, just to touch the light.

He was simply sitting, not doing anything in particular. Wasn't doing anything that would attract the attention of others, but he had definitely caught Sasuke's eye. Just smiling…..peacefully…..his face so beautiful. Sasuke couldn't believe it, he'd seen an angel. He was about to walk over and take him, take him for himself and keep him forever. He even began to slowly step in the blondes direction; hands outstretched like being pulled by an invisible force.

But something stopped him dead in his tracks. A pink haired girl walking towards his angel. Her face was half covered in a red scarf which made her green eyes all the more bright. But she was ugly and dirty and why was she getting so close to his blonde? Despite such a harmless little act Sasuke felt his blood boil. His hands wrapped into fist so tight that his nails drew blood. He was shaking.

The girl stopped in front of the young man. She looked down at him and Sasuke instantly knew that she was filled with love for him. Oh god. The angel lifted his own gaze to her face, startled out of his musings. The young man smiled at her, a warm and loving smile that proved their relationship. He pushed himself off the bench fluidly and stood in front of her. Despite his young face he was a head taller than her so he had to swoop down slightly when he took her lips into a gentle kiss. NO! disgusting, stop. Stop please!

Sasuke watched in sickening fascination, both disgusted and aroused. Bad thoughts, bad, bad. Bad girl, touching his things, touching his angel. And they left. Leaving him to stand for hours staring at the place where his angel once stood. He wanted him. No had to HAVE him. No one else's, just his. Forever….yes.

And that is where it began. The feelings. No, the obsession. Even Sasuke knew it was obsession. He knew what he was doing was wrong. It was how he had ended up in the asylum in the first place. The obsession with that 'other person' who he no longer named even in thought. He was finished with him now, he no longer existed. This time was different, this time his obsession was true love. He would do this right, and he would have him eventually. Forever.

Sasuke's hand pushed against the wall followed by his forehead. He pushed his lips against the collage of pictures and paper. He drew back slightly and stared into the blue eyes of the man in the picture. It was his high school photo which Sasuke had stolen from his album. He grabbed it the first time he had broken into the young mans house. Thank god neither him nor his slut of a girlfriend was in at the time.

Two years he'd gathered his 'love'. Two years he'd watched from afar and studied his beloved angel; finding everything there was to know about him. Where he lived, what he dressed in, what food he liked. Anything and everything.

There was no more space in Sasuke's 'special' room to collect more of his angel. And it frustrated him that he wasn't able to talk or touch the young man. He had tried on more than one occasion to manoeuvre himself to 'accidentally' push into him, but that pink haired Bitch would suddenly appear like a damn curse and destroy any hope of contact. He had never touched the young man but he had definitely smelled him. The second time Sasuke had broken into the blonde's room he had approached the bed in wonder and lust. God the boys intoxicating scent was addictive. He nearly came in his black slacks then and there. But he steadied himself and pushed down on the bed with his whole body. He turned onto his back and soaked in the feeling that was his love. And there was the first time he had touched himself while thinking of the man, and he had never felt such a release as he did. Of course he didn't allow any of himself on the sheets, that would get him caught. He wasn't stupid. He had never been stupid. In fact while at Konoha his IQ test was above genius.

But after planning for so long, for two whole years of being a good boy and waiting. Lusting after the man in the photos, Sasuke had discovered something that made him vomit for a day. His Adonis, HIS possession, was proposing to that pink haired whore he called a girlfriend. Bad. Yes bad. don't touch. His. God how many times does he have to say it. Only HIS. Sasuke had to act fast. There was no time. He would have to use his intelligence and come up with a plan. He would have to stop this engagement if it was the last thing he'd do. He was Sasuke's and Sasuke's alone.

So he sat in the once disgustingly perfect white room, now decorated with nothing but beauty. Yes beauty. And he would stop that hellish bitch from taking what was his.

He was his blonde angel.

His light.

His world.

His Naruto Uzumaki…..

* * *

hope you liked, more chapters coming soooooooon. xx


End file.
